finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Black Cowl
.]] The '''Black Cowl' , also known as Dark Hood or Black Hood, is a recurring piece of headgear in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. It is usually a mid-level armor and tends to grant various bonuses. Appearances ''Final Fantasy The Black Cowl appears in the ''Dawn of Souls version. It is a mid-level armor, and grants +8 Defense, +1 Weight, +10 Evasion, and +3 Strength, Agility, and Stamina. It can be found in the Earthgift Shrine. ''Final Fantasy III The Black Cowl can be equipped by Freelancers, Onion Knights, Monks, Rangers, Thieves, Black Belts, and Ninjas. It grants +15 Defense, +10 Magic Defense, and +2 Speed. It is bought and found in Amur for 4,000 gil (2,000 gil in the original version). Final Fantasy IV Black Cowl (Ninja Hood on the ''Easy Type) is a helmet that provides 5 Defense, 1 Magic Defense, 4 Evasion, and 1 Magic Evasion, as well as preventing Sleep. It also provides +3 Strength, Speed, and Stamina, and is found at the Sealed Cave. Like all hats, it can be equipped by every character except for Dark Knight Cecil, Cid, and Kain. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Black Cowl provides 7 Defense, 1 Magic Defense, 4% Evasion, and 1% Magic Evasion, resists, Sleep, and +3 Strength, Speed, and Stamina. It can be found in Yang's and Edge's Challenge Dungeons and in Cave of Eblan. Final Fantasy V The Black Cowl can be equipped by many classes, and is the best piece of light headgear in the game, only surpassed in the ''Advance port by the Royal Crown. It grants +12 Defense, +2 Agility, and +2 Magic Defense, and can be bought in the Great Sea Trench or Phantom Village for 6,500 gil. ''Final Fantasy VI The Black Cowl (also called Dark Hood) grants +26 Defense, +17 Magic Defense, and +6 Speed. It can be bought only in the World of Ruin in Jidoor and Thamasa for 7,500 gil or stolen from Neck Hunter. It can be equipped by Locke, Sabin, Shadow, Gau, Mog, and Gogo. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- The Black Cowl is an accessory that allows the AP limit to become 9,999. It can be stolen from Diatryma, found in a treasure chest in Mission 2-5-5 and 9-3-3, or as a mission reward for mission 7-3-1. Final Fantasy IX The Black Hood is a mid-level headgear, that grants +27 Defense and halves Fire, Water, and Lightning-elemental damage. It is equippable by Zidane, Vivi, Dagger, Quina, and Eiko, and teaches Accuracy+, Death, and Locomotion. It is bought in Esto Gaza for 2,550 gil. Final Fantasy XII The Black Cowl is a mid-level headgear that provides 33 Magick Resist, +5 Magick Power, and +4 Speed. It can be bought at Rabanastre and Nalbina Fortress for 4900 gil after the events in Mt Bur-Omisace, and requires the Mystic Armor 6 license for 30 LP. In the ''Zodiac versions, it provides 33 Magick Resist, +60 MP, +5, Magick Power, +4 Speed, and requires the Mystic Armor 6 license for 40 LP. It can be bought in Mosphoran Highwaste and Phon Coast for 4,900 gil, found as a treasure in Dalmasca Estersand (Broken Sands), dropped by Vulture (3% chance), stolen from Ring Wyrm (rare) in Trial Mode Stage 18, or from the bazaar for 4,800 gil after selling Fine Wool x4, Tanned Tyrant Hide x2, and Fire Magicite x5. It can be equipped by the White Mage, Black Mage, Red Battlemage, and Bushi classes. ''Final Fantasy XV Final Fantasy Tactics The Black Cowl (Black Hood on the PlayStation) boosts HP by 72. It can be bought for 7,000 gil after the storyline battle 26 and found as a rare treasure at Finnath Creek with the Treasure Hunter ability. Final Fantasy Type-0 The Black Hood grants a defense increase to all attributes as well as a "Quick" effect. It can be found in Valley of Monsters after obtaining the airship. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Black Cowl is a Defense-raising artifact, boosting Defense by 2. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King Bravely Default Black Cowl is a hat that provides 8 P.DEF, 2 M.DEF, and 10 EVD. It can be bought in Hartschild for 1200 pg. Final Fantasy Dimensions Dissidia Final Fantasy The Black Cowl is a level 92 hat that raises Bravery by 310. It can be obtained from the shop by trading 14,780 gil, a Tiger Mask, Garuda's Wing x5, and Allure Crystal x3. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Black Cowl is a level 60 headband that provides +287 HP, +255 Bravery, and +1% Bravery Boost on Quickmove. It can be obtained by trading 63,260 gil, Chakra Band, Ixion's Mane, and Liegeman's Hope x5. Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Black Cowl is a hat that provides 28 ATK, 25 DEF, 25 SPR, and immunity to Sleep. It is obtained as Hayate's Trust Master. Non-''Final Fantasy guest appearances ''Seiken Densetsu 3'' The Stealth Hood is the ultimate headgear for Hawkeye should he undergo the Dark-Light job class of the Ninja, the Ninja Master. Said to have been made by the process of molding spiritual energy into physically tangible and mystically endowed objects by the process of Ninjutsu, this hood bestows its wearer the ability to hear even the softest of sounds from far away, allowing them to sense oncoming danger. Gallery Black Cowl FFIII Art.png|Original artwork from Final Fantasy III. Darkhood.jpg|''Final Fantasy V. FFT Black Cowl.gif|Final Fantasy Tactics. DFFOO Black Cowl (VI).png|Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia. FFRK Black Cowl FFI.png|Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFI. FFRK Black Cowl FFVI.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFVI. FFRK Black Hood FFIX.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFIX. FFBE Black Cowl.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius''. Category:Light helmets Category:Recurring accessories